A birthday surprise
by Bellala99
Summary: It's Ten-Ten's birthday, but she told nobody about it. Every day people are acting weird, and her suspicion grows. What was going on? This story is going on before the war, the main pairing is Neji x Ten-Ten, one-shot.


I slowly wake up. It's Saturday's morning, ten o'clock, my training session with Lee is about to begin. Today is also my birthday, but the one person I really care about doesn't seem to know or even care about it. I'm talking about Neji Hyūga. The cool, awesome ninja, who is in the dreams of every girl. I just don't understand what's wrong with me? Why won't he even look at me?

I get out of bed, look out the window, where the sun is rising. Nothing else is going on, so I dress up and go eat my breakfast. Tea and sandwiches – it's all I get on my birthday, since Neji wasn't the only one who didn't know about it. Probably the one person who knew is Lady Tsunade, but why would she care?

I leave the house and start slowly walking towards the training field, where Lee is already waiting for me. I sigh and chat with him a little, then we train. We train for about five hours, yet this guy doesn't seem tired at all! Sometimes I think, who the hell is he? From where does he get his energy?

"Hey, Ten-Ten, want to grab some ramen?" I shot a quick glance to Naruto and nodded. Yeah, I needed to clear my mind, maybe this would help.

"I'm not paying!" I managed to say this to Naruto, thinking it would make him at least a tiny little bit sad, but he turned to me and nodded with a huge grin on his face. Naruto willing to pay for ramen? Something is definitely wrong.

When we start going towards Ichiraku's, everyone seeing me seemed to avoid catching my glance. Well, I was confused, I was tired, maybe all this was only my imagination… Or maybe this is a dream? That would explain a lot of things!

When we're finally sitting on the comfy chairs of that tiny restaurant, there's no one else but us. That's weird, usually there's Iruka or Sakura as well... Teuchi was rather distracted by something in the back of this restaurant. He kept on looking over his shoulder as if to check something cooking. Ayame was trying to keep her smile, but failed, just like her father.

We ate in peace, then I started going home, but Hinata and Ino caught me and insisted to go for a walk or just sit by the riverside. I was pretty tired after all that training with Lee, so I chose sitting and chatting.

"Great! Then lets' go!" Ino took my hand and started running off the village, Hinata following us. Soon we were near a river, where a wonderful view opened up. The trees were as green as ever, there were pink, blue, violet and yellow flowers everywhere, and the grass looked so soft, it was just calling everyone to come and sit.

We were all now sitting there, talking about our hopes, dreams, wishes, future. I dozed off, thinking about how wonderful it would be if Neji and I would have kids someday…

"Earth to Ten-Ten! Earth to Ten-Ten! Ten-Ten, please respond!" I chuckled and opened my eyes, looking at Ino, who was right above me, imitating a radio station. Soon all three of us were on the ground, laughing wildly. We spent all day here, until it was evening. We stayed just enough to see the sunset, then I realized it would be nice to go home and take a bath.

"Can we walk you home?" It was Hinata who asked this. I shot her a smile and nodded.

"Sure, it's not like I have plans or anything." I turned away from them, but if I didn't, I would've seen the mischievous look in their eyes. The plan was working perfectly!

When we finally got home, I unlocked the door, Hinata and Ino still next to me. I flicked on the lights and my ears were abused with lots of sound.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard this, and my eyes widened. All of them were here: Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Ebisu, Naruto, Konohamaru… And in the middle of the room stood Neji. He was holding red roses and a little heart-shaped box. I came up to him, my eyes filled with disbelief.

"How did you know?" The only thing I managed to squeeze out was this.

"Tsunade-sama told us." Tsunade waved to me from the back of the room. I smiled and without realizing it, my eyes filled with tears.

"You guys… You really didn't have to!" Everyone just laughed and soon Naruto was shouting "LET'S PARTY!" and the music clicked on. I needed some air, so I went outside. I heard someone behind me and I turned around. I saw Neji standing there, still holding the flowers and the box.

"Ten-Ten, I wanted to say Happy Birthday personally. I know that you didn't have many cheerful birthdays, so I wanted to make this one special. This is for you." He opened the box and took out a necklace. It was a heart, with a kunai going through it.

"I saw this and thought of you." He blushed a little while talking. Neji was blushing? Well, this is definitely a dream.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" My tone was full with confusion.

"Why do you think it's a dream?"

"Everything's just too good." I could see Neji smirking a little.

"But I didn't give you the most important gift yet, you know." My mouth opened and I was ready to ask what did he mean about it, but then I felt his lips on mine.

His soft, embracing warm lips on mine. The sweet taste of his in my mouth, his tongue exploring my mouth. His hand grabbing my waist and pulling me closer. I put my arms around his neck, not wanting to let him go, but that was necessary, since oxygen soon disappeared.

"Ten-Ten, I love you." He smiled a little bit shy, but his eyes were telling the truth.

"I love you too, Neji."

**Yay! Happy birthday, Ten-Ten! This one-shot was dedicated for her! Hope you enjoyed, please, review!**


End file.
